


The Road to Hell

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge 2020 Prompt 15- Ferris Wheel.Orpheus and Euydice go to a theme park.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Road to Hell

Eurydice giggled and grabbed onto the bar. Her stomach dropped as the ride plunged toward the ground. She held Orpheus’ hand tightly. They were on the pirate ship ride, and Eurydice didn’t think she had ever had this much fun. She didn’t normally go to the theme park, but Orpheus had persuaded her to come tonight. The ride finished and they climbed out.

“What ride do you want to go on next?” Orpheus asked.

“I don’t know,” Eurydice shrugged, “maybe the roller coaster?”

They began walking toward it, dodging the other couples wandering around the carousel. They passed the Ferris wheel and reached the queue.

When their turn came they got into the car, right at the back. The ride started, bumping along the old track. They dived steeply downhill and Eurydice screamed. It went back up to the top if the track, then plunged down again. This time it didn’t turn, and kept going down. After a few minutes of plummeting it suddenly stopped, and Eurydice careened forward. Her grip on Orpheus’ hand loosened and she dangled off the edge of the car.

“Eurydice!” Orpheus screamed.

“Orpheus!” Eurydice shrieked as her hand slipped and she fell down into the underworld.


End file.
